


When Worlds Collide: Everything Happens for a Reason

by AuntieEm73



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Thranduil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm73/pseuds/AuntieEm73
Summary: Maya Pedersen is an FBI agent with a tough past. Unexpectedly she lands herself in Middle-Earth, trying to lay low, going unnoticed. Except she doesn't go unnoticed. The king of the Woodland Realm is fascinated by her and her foreign fighting skills. What will Middle-Earth have in store for her, other than a hot, sexy, tall elf, who is determined to sweep her off her feet. But dangers from her past are lurking... Can Thranduil keep her from harm?
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever Thranduil fic, written in 2018, now on AO3 for your reading pleasure. Hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1

The cushioning beneath her feet felt soft and coarse at the same time. Slowly she circled the rough surface, steadying her feet at every step she took. Her adversary eyed her, sweat on his forehead. She felt sweaty herself, as dark strands of hair clung to her face where the moisture had collected. The rest of her hair was tied tightly at the back of her head, the tied curls dancing on her back, only just short of reaching her backside. 

She kept a close eye on the person in front of her, who looked like he was just about ready to jump. His predatorial movements betrayed him. She was one step ahead of him, only he didn’t know it yet. She was ready for him, even though he outranked her in size and strength. She could take him, a look of determination on her face.

Then almost without warning, her assailant lunged forward, his hands in front of him, ready to take her in an overpowering grip. He managed to put one hand on her shoulder, the other on her wrist, but she was too quick and she had already seen his plans of attack in the way he moved.

Within seconds she threw him to the rough surface beneath her feet. She managed to flip him over and pulled his arm back, while her foot pressed down on him between his shoulder blades, effectively pushing his torso down, his face barely touching the surface below. He had no more moves left except the wiggling of his legs, which were not able to free him from his trapped position.

“Do you yield?” the woman asked.

“Yeees… ow, ow, ow…” the assailant now screamed.

She let go of his arm and removed the foot from between his shoulder blades.

She took a few steps back to look at her attacker, resting her hands on her sides.

Slowly the overpowered adversary got up, rubbing his shoulder to comfort the sore feeling in the joint.

“Jesus, Maya, you could have taken things easy on me a bit,” he shot at her.

“What… and let you beat me?” Maya asked mockingly.

“C’mon Ray, your whole stance betrayed you,” she was now laughing.

“It’s not funny. No matter how subtle I am, you always manage to notice the slightest movement I make, knowing exactly what I’m going to do next,” Ray sighed.

“Your powers of observation are so astute, I don’t know of anyone who could ever beat you, not unless you were blind,” he admitted.

“Well, I learned… I had to… since…” she stopped talking.

Ray knew exactly what she meant, but didn’t go into it.

“C’mon, I will buy you lunch,” he said to her, clearly attempting to change the subject.

Maya just smiled and nodded, as they both made their way to the locker rooms to get changed.

Within fifteen minutes she met up with Ray, who now sported a black suit with tie, while she herself wore a dark blue suit, the white button shirt underneath open at the neck. She had clipped the FBI-badge to her lapel, clearly indicating that she belonged.

Slowly they both strolled to the Quantico Training facility’s lunch area for a well-deserved break.

*** 

Maya was prodding around her salad with a fork, waiting for Ray to return to their table with a coffee refill.

Maria Pedersen was a good-natured young woman, who had made a name for herself within the FBI. She had an impeccable track record of solving cases. Not only was she intelligent, but she was known for taking on adversaries, not by tackling them with the assistance of fire arms, which she also excelled in, but by facing them in hand-to-hand combat. Her melee-skills were more than commendable, as she always indicated she preferred taking criminals down without using any weapons. She didn’t like killing, but would if she had to. Others at Quantico were always eager to challenge her, to see if perhaps they had learned enough to take _her_ down for a chance. No one had been successful so far. She had an incredible sense of observation and it allowed her to predict adversaries’ movements even before they had thought of them themselves. 

Several years prior, she had been an unfortunate victim of a sexual offence. Her attacker, Adam, had been someone she was somewhat dating at the time, but had turned from charmer to asshole overnight. To make matters worse, he pulled the necessary strings to make things awfully difficult for her in court afterwards. He was only reprimanded, and started harassing her. She had decided to take up self-defence lessons and martial arts. She had initially started with Krav Maga, but as she developed her skills, she had decided to immerse herself in Aikido. She had in fact shown to be quite talented in both, but her Aikido-skills proved to be unparalleled.

After another moment of harassment, she had decided she had enough and had put her acquired skills to good use. She had in fact managed to put the Adam’s sorry ass in the hospital. He never bothered her again, but she was damaged goods from that moment onwards. He had violated her, physically and mentally and she would never be the same because of it.

Only a few in the FBI knew of her history. Ray Davison was one of them. Ray had always been a dear friend. If it were up to him, they would be more, but she had never regarded Ray as such. Or at least not enough for her to be persuaded to become intimate since her horrific past. She was happy on her own. She never had an eye for male suitors anyway, even though her outward appearance got her quite some attention. Her long dark hair, her sparkling grey eyes and delicate features were definitely ones to be admired, but she wouldn’t let anyone near. She was fine with that notion.

“Hey Maya, penny for your thoughts,” Ray piped as he again approached the table she was sitting at.

Maria was never addressed to as _Maria_ by anyone. She was Maya and she had always been called that, by her father and her friends, even by herself. She liked it. The name _Maria_ always sounded so formal in her opinion. Besides, her father, originally Danish, had a habit of swallowing consonants, which was not uncommon in the Danish language. _Maria_ had quickly turned into _Maya_ when she was still very young. As for her mother? She had left Maya and her father when she was only two years old. It had made her bond with her father a special one. 

His death broke her heart, but he would always be close. Not only in her memories, but in her heart. And as a reminder, she wore his old Viking-ring on the thumb of her left hand. The band of intricate Viking knots was simply too big for her to wear on any of her other fingers. She didn’t mind, and even if she had minded, she would have worn it regardless.

“Are you okay, Maya?” Ray wondered, genuinely concerned for his friend, as he reached over to hold her fingers.

She quickly withdrew her hand, which left Ray looking down at the table in disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she didn’t finish her sentence and rested her hand on his wrist instead.

She didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, but she found physical touch, other than melee-fighting, something difficult to handle. And while Ray knew this and how it had come about, his heart broke a little, every time she was startled at his touch.

“So what are you doing this weekend?” he asked light-heartedly, desperate to make her thoughts dwell on something else.

Maya sighed.

“I’m flying back to Seattle tonight and then tomorrow and on Sunday I’m hoping to maybe do some hiking through the woods,” she said, all smiles.

Maya had always been fond of walking and hiking and Washington’s nature allowed for plenty of it.

“Care for some company?” Ray tried carefully.

Maya went quiet.

“It will have been two years ago tomorrow,” she explained without using too many words.

“I think I would like to be alone, you know, clear my head,” she continued.

Ray nodded, understanding all too well that she wasn’t done dealing with her past.

*** 

Maya was driving east bound. She had decided to spend the night in one of the remote cabins, just to get away from things. No wi-fi, no mobile phone signal. Just the trees around her, a fire place, a good book and a bottle of red wine. She would completely disconnect herself from civilisation. She was looking forward to it.

The Washington landscape looked beautiful this time of year. The red and orange glow that adorned the tree tops were quite the spectacle. She enjoyed it tremendously. The low sun was glaring in her face. Maya was wearing sunglasses, but was squinting regardless. The sun was simply too bright. Because of the glare, she didn’t realise a car had been behind her for a while. She didn’t think much of it first, but as she looked closer in her rear-view mirror, her heart stopped. She recognised Adam. Her breathing accelerated and her thoughts ran wild as she had no idea how to outrun him. 

She figured she would stop at a busy diner or something and then turn to make her way back to the city. The sun was slowly disappearing and the glare that obscured her initial vision of the car behind her had faded. It wasn’t quite dark, but the sun that hid behind the tall trees, instantly made her surroundings darker than she would like.

All of a sudden the car behind her started to accelerate and within moments, was almost upon her. The vehicle however did not overtake her and it worried her. The next thing she knew, she felt herself lose control over her own car, as it was being pushed into a swirling motion. The car pushing her however, lost control as well and before she realised it, both cars crashed through the barrier on the side of the road, both toppling over, somersaulting until both coming to a halt at the bottom of the slope below the road. 

Seconds passed as Maya managed to collect her thoughts. She was dizzy. She felt warmth running down her face and found blood dripping from the side of her cheek onto the Quantico-sweater she was wearing. As she looked up slowly, she noticed Adam’s car, upside-down at a stone’s throw distance. There was no movement.

In a daze, Maya managed to remove herself from her car. She pulled her duffel bag from the passenger seat and in an utter confused state started walking away from her car, in the opposite direction of where the road was. She was able to create some distance between her and the car, before her legs gave way beneath her and she slumped against the mossy surface below, her duffel bag beside her. Everything had gone dark.

*** 

Maya didn’t remember much of how she landed herself in a world that was not her own. At first she had genuinely thought she had lost her marbles, but as time passed, the more she realised that, even though she had no idea where she was, this was not her home, nor her country and certainly not her world, she was stuck there. So there she was.

Men, elves, dwarfs and orcs were her fellow inhabitants of this new world. At first, she was in total shock, but as years passed, she no longer thought much of it. She had learned that this was in fact her new home and in time she would come to pass like the men and dwarfs she knew well. The elves however were destined to live forever. She had never met a more interesting people. Everyone looked like they were in their mid-thirties. Yet there she was, a member of the Woodland Realm, a woman in mere servitude of a noble people, the Woodland elves. 

Maya never complained. She kept mostly to herself. She worked hard and kept her head down. She had no desire to stand out and risk being banished from King Thranduil’s realm. She understood that the dangers outside the borders of the land, were ones she could not face, not on her own. Instead she felt safe within the walls of the palace. 

After her car accident, the elves had found her, as she had somehow been whisked away from the Washington forest. She had been severely injured, yet the elves had managed to patch her up within days. She had never seen anything like it, though she was forever grateful. In return, she had offered her service to repay their kindness, as she had little else to offer in this strange world. The elves had accepted her offer, more out of obligation than anything, but they soon found that she had in fact talent for a number of things. They were happy to give her a home in return for her contribution to tending to the palace needs.

And so time passed. She barely remembered what her own world had looked like. In order to remind herself, she often went through the content of the duffel bag. The only item that seemed to have made its way to her new home, while everything else around her had evidently disappeared. At first she had cried, every night when it was time to lay her head to rest. Now she only cried when she looked at her father’s picture that she had still kept in her wallet. 

Five years had passed while she had lived in Middle-Earth. Sixty-four moons as the elves counted. She had been twenty-eight when she was pulled from her home, yet she looked like she hadn’t aged at all. She regularly observed herself in the mirror, but she found no additional lines in her face, gravity was still kind and her hair was showing no signs of growing older. She didn’t understand.

Elvish life was good to her. She worked hard and all seemed to have taken a liking to her. Everyone knew of the outlander that had crashed into the Woodland Realm, but all had accepted her as a contributing member in the palace. Everyone had been so kind to her, that she truly felt blessed. She had even formed friendships of sorts, but she mostly did things by herself, much to the annoyance of some elves. She often ventured to just outside the palace walls, where dangers did lurk. And even though she looked for the safety inside the palace, at times she felt trapped and padded into the woods by herself, taking with her nothing else but what looked like a walking stick.

King Thranduil had heard of the outlander in his palace, though he generally paid no attention to her. This by no means meant she hadn’t caught his eye. He knew of her and in a way he seemed intrigued. She did not look elvish, what with her curvy build. Elvish women were typically slender, elegant and gracious, yet this outlander was beautifully curvy, moved light-footedly with agility, had shown strength and certainly had no fear of standing up for herself. While he never gave her much attention, he observed her from time to time, mildly interested in what this odd creature did and who she really was. She stood out from his people. She could certainly be considered a beauty, even among elves, none could deny it, but there was more to her. 

The less Thranduil saw of Maya, the more fascinated he became, though he could not fathom as to why he would feel this way. Their paths had never formally crossed in all the time she had lived among his people. After all, he did not know every elf in his kingdom personally. Maya was no exception, but he knew _of_ her and she was always lurking in the back of his head, until there were days at a stretch he gave her no thought at all.

Maya too had noticed King Thranduil, but he was as far away from her as was her own world. The physical distance between them was perhaps little, but as far as hierarchy went, they couldn’t be further apart. A pity she thought, because he was one beautiful elf to behold. She often observed his long beautiful silver blond hair and strong profile, not to mention his impressive height. And whenever he turned his face in her direction, she could drown herself in the most beautiful silver blue eyes, like they were beckoning her. 

Even among those who were in service of higher ranking elves, often spoke of King Thranduil and what a fine specimen he truly was. Gossip spread among the female elves. Talk of what Thranduil looked like under his tunic and of his performance in the bedroom. While the ladies giggled, Maya just rolled her eyes. She felt like she was back in high school all over again. She was too down-to-earth for that. Or was she?

She had no desire to discuss Thranduil with others. She just wanted to live out her life and make it count as much as she was able to in a land that was foreign to her. Besides, Thranduil’s general demeanour was cold, arrogant and at times harsh, when she heard him bellowing orders at his kin from his elevated throne in the vast halls of the palace. She had no immediate love for Thranduil. His son on the other hand was a different story. He was pleasant, kind and easy-going. Her path had crossed Legolas’ once. Legolas indicated how pleased he was to meet her, as he had heard much about her. She had blushed at his kindness, but the encounter was brief and she had not spoken to him since. She was after all only his subject.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“No, no, no,” she whispered under her breath to herself, while frantically looking around her on the mossy ground below her feet, while using her stick to push away the undergrowth to see better.

Tears collected in her eyes.

“Where are you?” she whispered again, she was now crouching and the next moment sat on her knees.

She felt desperation rise in her stomach. It made her feel sick and sadness was evident upon her face.

She bent forward, her hands in her face, freely letting go of the tears that were desperately trying to reveal themselves. Her shoulders shuddered with grief.

Only a few moments passed before the rustling of leaves behind her startled her. She looked up. Contrary to what she had expected to emerge from the dense greens, she was surprised to see her king walk towards her.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a very comforting deep voice.

Maya was taken aback. Thranduil had never addressed her before, nor had they ever met. Five years she had lived in his kingdom, under the roof of his palace, offering her a comfortable life. She should really be thanking him, but she didn’t really know how.

“I’m not,” Maya confessed.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he wondered.

Maya sighed, breathing her tears away.

“I doubt it,” she said with a shaky voice.

“Were you looking for something?” he asked again.

“My father’s ring,” she said her voice filled with pain.

Thranduil nodded.

“It is dear to you,” he stated.

Maya dared not to look at him, but merely nodded in acknowledgement.

“I will help you search,” he said calmly.

Maya just observed him as he too started to push away plants and shrubs to see if he could find the piece of jewellery that was so very dear to her.

All of a sudden, Thranduil looked up, his gaze fixed on something in the distance. Maya looked in the same direction and understood what her king was looking at. The movement was subtle, but something was there. They were not giant spiders, which she had only seen from a distance before. This was something else.

Thranduil drew his swords and Maya altered her footing into a stance of high alert, her tall stick at the ready.

For a brief moment Thranduil eyed her, wondering what on earth she was doing.

“Stand back, this is dangerous,” Thranduil warned her.

“I agree and you’re in no position to take these orcs on by yourself,” she said, having long spotted the orcs, before her king even mentioned what danger lay ahead. Thranduil raised his eyebrows. He was in genuine awe of this strange creature that crashed into his realm many moons ago. She had already keenly observed the threat, before he had been able to voice it.

He noticed Maya focus on the danger in front of them, observing, assessing, preparing. She took a step forward, being slightly in front of Thranduil. He watched her twirl the stick she was holding with such fluent movements, that it seemed she had released magic on her very actions. Her control over what seemed a simple stick, made Thranduil realise that she was in fact holding a weapon. It was by no means a sharp blade like his own two swords, but it was clear that she could do significant damage to whoever crossed her.

Before he could act first, Maya was already ahead of him, having taken down tree orcs with such speed and force before he even got to his first. She jumped around the orcs that were still standing in a way like she was able to predict their very movements. Thranduil would never admit it out loud, but he was mesmerised by this beautiful outlander, who had taken refuge in his realm.

When all orcs were taken down, Thranduil’s hair stood on his head as perfectly as it did before they were attacked. Maya’s hair looked like a mess, as sweat had collected on her face, her cheeks red with the exercise.

“We should return to the palace,” Thranduil finally said, after watching her for a few seconds.

“No,” Maya simply said.

Thranduil frowned.

“I haven’t found my father’s ring yet. I need to have it back. I will not go back until I find it,” she said again with a slight tremor in her voice.

Thranduil finally spoke calmly.

“I will send others to find the ring for you. It is too dangerous to remain here. We should return to the palace,” he insisted.

Maya knew her king was right, but she was reluctant to leave the spot, where she was certain she had lost her ring.

A tear rolled down her face.

“It’s the only thing I have that belonged to my father,” she cried, adding to her already dishevelled state.

Thranduil nodded, but remained adamant about them leaving.

“I know. It will not be forgotten,” he told her kindly, beckoning her to follow him. 

Maya followed her king’s lead, mesmerised by the beautiful, long, silvery blond hair that moved on his back. This was not at all the king she had come to know from a distance. He was not cold, nor arrogant. He was kind and pleasant. She considered herself fortunate to be treated by him as such. She had not thought it possible. In fact she had not thought to ever be this close to him at all. Her mind wandered.

*** 

Maya was polishing the silver wear in the kitchen. Several others were there, busying themselves with keeping the kitchen clean and organised. She enjoyed the simple task, as it allowed her to clear her head and dwell on memories past. She remembered how her car had been pushed off the road, how she had wandered into the woods, only to wake up in a different world later. Why or how, she never knew. The elves did not know either, being as surprised as _her_ being there, as she was. She looked lost and so they had decided to have a heart.

Now she was one of them. Well, not quite, but at least she had been accepted as part of the kingdom. It was all she could hope for to lead a quiet and content life in a world that was not her own. She had always hoped there would be a way for her to return. She had spent many moments in the palace library, hoping to find something in the books on elvish magic, that might aid in her quest to one day return home. 

Thranduil was in fact aware of that, but thought it harmless as most books were in Sindarin anyway. She would not be able to read them. What he didn’t know is that Maya was determined to read all the books, driven by the notion that if something had managed to bring her here, there would be a way for her to go back. With the help of one of the scholars at the palace, who had in fact taken a liking to her, she learned the language and after a while, she started reading the books. Sometimes she snuck a book or two into her own chambers, so she could read in her time off. There was little else to do anyway and she enjoyed it.

“Good morning,” a deep and velvet voice came.

Maya looked up and found Thranduil standing in the middle of the large kitchen. 

The other elves quickly bowed at his presence, but Thranduil just waved them away, his eyes fixed on Maya, who was sitting at the large kitchen table. She bowed her head out of respect for her king.

Maya and Thranduil just stared at one another for a brief moment.

“Maya, would you please accompany me to the training grounds. I am eager to learn more of your fighting skills?” he asked her kindly.

Maya looked at the others, who simply nodded as if to say _go with the king_.

“You are able to continue without Maya today, ladies?” he asked the others present.

They simply nodded.

“Good. Follow me,” he almost commanded, turning, assuming she would be right behind him. She was.

*** 

“Please do tell, what is that kind of melee-fighting called where you are from?” Thranduil asked, very much aware of her origins, which were not from his world.

Maya looked around her nervously.

Thranduil turned and looked her in the eyes, as if he was trying to read her very thoughts. He could not read her mind, but he read her posture quite easily.

“I do not bite,” he said softly, one corner of his mouth curling upwards, turning his mouth into the subtlest of smirks.

Maya sniggered.

“I’m sorry. I have never been in such intimate presence of royalty before and it is making me nervous,” she admitted candidly.

“I appreciate your honesty, but I can assure you, there is no need to be,” he raised his eyebrows.

Thranduil reached over to one of the wooden benches to pick up a stick that easily reached his chest when resting one end on the ground.

“Yours I believe?” he said as he handed her the stick, holding on to it a little longer, observing the smooth surface of having been handled for a long time.

“You chose well. This wood will serve your skills well,” he complimented her.

Maya took the stick from Thranduil’s grip, just brushing the end of his thumb.

“Thank you,” she merely managed.

Thranduil observed her briefly before speaking.

“What is it called, your way of fighting?” he again asked.

Maya started to relax somewhat.

“It is called Aikido,” she replied.

“Aikido?” Thranduil wondered, at the mere sound of the word.

“It is a Japanese form of martial arts,” Maya explained, quickly realising that none of what she said would make any sense to him.

“Japan is a country, a land from my world, with its own language, customs, traditions and culture. It is a country that has developed a number of melee fighting styles, commonly known as Martial Arts, one of which is Aikido. In the language spoken in Japan, Japanese, Aikido means _A Way of Unifying Life’s Energy_. Aikido specialises in using your opponents’ locks, throws, holds or other means of attack, against them,” she further explained.

Thranduil listened to what Maya was telling him and it was clear he was fascinated.

“And you are from this country… Japan?” he asked, sincerely curious.

“I am not, but Aikido is practiced a lot where I lived too. I was from a country called The United States of America, or at least that is where I was born. My father was from another country called Denmark…” she stopped talking.

Thranduil noticed her posture had gone rigid.

“ _Was_ … your father is no longer living?” he carefully asked.

Maya swallowed hard and shook her head.

“Which is why finding his ring is important to you,” he stated, not asking.

All of a sudden Thranduil turned and walked in the direction of a wooden seat where he had left his cloak. He moved to pick something up from the fabric and walked back in Maya’s direction.

Maya couldn’t quite see what he was holding. He held the item like he was holding a necklace of sorts, until she noticed the chain holding her father’s ring.

She dared not move, but her heart jumped with happiness. Thranduil lifted his arms to lower the chain over her head and around her neck. As the chain lowered down against her hair, he took her long locks in his hand and pulled them out from under the chain, then moved his hands to the front of her neck, just above the swell of her breasts, letting the ring hang from the chain against her skin.

“Hopefully this will help you to hold onto it better,” he whispered, as he slowly backed away from her.

“The chain is made of mithril. You are not likely to lose the ring again. Mithril is nearly indestructible,” Thranduil explained.

Maya looked down at the ring on the chain around her neck. Tears welled in her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly, making the liquid that had collected there, fall down her cheek. She look up at Thranduil, eyebrows raised, gratitude in her eyes.

Before she realised it, she had lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a quick hug, whispered _thank you_ , and just as quickly let go again, in shock of her own actions.

“I’m sorry,” she simply said.

Thranduil smiled. She was a curious being, this human from another world.

“No need to be sorry, I am glad you are happy to have your father’s ring back,” he responded kindly.

“Please tell me more about your father’s country… Denmark was it?” Thranduil asked.

Maya could tell from the king’s expression on his face, that he was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

“Denmark is a small country on the European continent. The old inhabitants were Vikings, also called Norsemen. They were explorers, but they were also fighters, proud fighters even. Some called them brutal, because of their violent ways of conquering other lands, but they were a strong people, they had pride and honour,” she managed.

“And you are one of their descendants?” Thranduil wondered.

Maya stared in front of her, happiness evident on her face.

“I suppose I am,” she now laughed.

“Well then Maya, the Viking, I am curious to learn more of your Aikido skills. You seem to predict your opponent’s movements well in advance,” he stated in appreciation.

Maya’s heart jumped at the way Thranduil was addressing her. _Maya the Viking_. She felt so special all of a sudden. She had always stood out in the Woodland Realm, but never had she felt special. Thranduil had changed that in mere minutes. For the first time since her arrival, did she not only feel like she belonged, but she felt like she was acknowledged for more than just her service to the kingdom. She felt like she could have a respected place among the elves.

The rest of the afternoon, Maya spent her time teaching Thranduil the basics of Aikido. She taught him all she remembered from her own lessons, many years ago. Thranduil was a natural. She had seen him move with his twin swords, and he definitely had the aptitude for it. 

As the sun set, fatigue was troubling Maya. She still had work to do, yet sparring with the king had made her tired.

“I will inform the kitchen that you will not be returning to your tasks today. You have been relieved from duty for the remainder of the evening. In fact, I’m thinking of changing your daily routine. Would you be interested in being a member of my personal guards? I could use someone with your skill and observational powers close to me,” Thranduil said.

What he really wanted was for her to be close regardless. He was captured by her very being, more and more so as time rolled by.

As they strolled back to the palace, Maya was quiet, processing to what Thranduil had requested from her.

“Yes,” she said.

Thranduil’s face lit up ever so slightly.

“Good,” he responded.

“Why did you want to learn Aikido, if it is not native of your land?” Thranduil wondered.

Maya’s breathing accelerated, her eyes large.

“It is a used for self-defence…” she stopped talking again.

Thranduil did not understand.

“You required to defend yourself? Against what kind of danger?” 

Maya all of a sudden sped up, leaving Thranduil behind her, as she quickly made her way to her chambers, tears streaming down her face. So much time had passed since she had been whisked to Middle-Earth, yet her past still haunted her.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time rolled by as Maya began her training to become one of Thranduil’s personal guards and whenever time permitted it, she taught Thranduil all she remembered from her own world. Maya explained things about modern technology such as self-driving vehicles called cars, aircraft, computers, photography, mobile phones. She explained how mobile phones could be used for long distance communication without being in the same room with another person.

“We communicate differently,” Thranduil stated.

“Elves are able to link their minds, if they connect deeply emotionally. Some are so skilled that they are able to communicate with anyone without being emotionally connected at all, and from great distances too,” he explained.

Maya recalled reading something of the same, how the ever-wise Lady Galadriel, Lady of the Light, communicated with others solely through using her mind. She never knew something like that to be possible and was amazed by the beauty of elf-magic.

Maya continued to teach him on earth history, major events and important people. She mentioned people’s drive to explore, never to remain in the same spot, like the Vikings. Thranduil listened intently.

As Maya was talking, all of a sudden Thranduil craned his neck, as they sat at one of the large tables in one of the larger halls in the palace. He heard her words on how people used to explore, discovering new lands, learning about new people and new customs. Her words triggered something inside him.

“Wait here,” he said, focus on his face.

As he returned, Maya noticed him holding a large book. Thranduil flipped through the pages and showed a drawing of a man in Venetian garments. 

“Does he look familiar to you?” he asked.

Maya studied the drawing, but could not say the man looked familiar. She observed the garments and found they were not elvish. They looked like something that could have originated on earth, around the 15th or 16th century.

“What was his name?” she wondered.

Thranduil looked at the text in the book. 

“He went by the name _Giovanni_ ,” he replied as he looked at Maya.

Maya’s face lit up like she had revelation in her mind.

“Did he have a second name?” she asked.

Thranduil leaned over the book and spoke.

“Caboto.”

Maya nodded.

“I have heard of a Giovanni Caboto. He was a 15th century explorer, under the commission of the English crown to find the North Americas,” she said, making Thranduil frown as to what on Middle-Earth she was talking about.

All of a sudden Maya brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

“This man disappeared on his third voyage, never to be heard from again.”

Maya’s breathing had accelerated. She had not been the first to make her way to Middle-Earth.

“And this is how long ago?” she asked looking down at the pages.

“In the way you calculate time, this would have been a little over five hundred years ago,” Thranduil responded.

Maya just looked at the tall elf.

“And you met him?”

“Yes, but he passed away shortly after he was here. He had sustained injuries that became infected after a while and sadly he died,” Thranduil explained.

“How old exactly are you?” she genuinely wondered eyeing her king.

“Three thousand two hundred and fifty two years,” he answered, not taking his eyes off the book in front of them.

Maya looked away mouthing _Oh my God_ to herself.

She drew the book close and flipped through the pages, until she gasped in shock.

She recognised the drawing of the female in front of her. She had short hair, a broad smile, a leather jacket and pants.

“Amelia Earhart,” she barely whispered, as she looked up at Thranduil.

“You know her?” he asked.

“I do… she was a famous aviator, but was lost, almost eighty years ago in my world. No one ever knew what had happened to her. Everyone assumed she had crashed her airplane into the ocean. Nothing was ever found,” Maya said in shock.

“She was here?” she asked whispering.

Maya looked up at Thranduil.

“She was killed in an orc ambush not long after she arrived here,” he merely stated.

“How? Why? And why me? Why am I so special that I also somehow managed to get here,” Maya stared in front of her confused.

“I mean… explorers, pioneers… I can somewhat understand that… these are people of importance… but who am I? I am nobody!” she said, her eyes full of confusion.

Thranduil felt her desperation trying to understand.

“It is unknown, though everything happens for a reason. I have consulted Mithrandir on several occasions, but we do not have an answer to your question,” he merely stated.

Maya let Thranduil’s words sink in for a moment. If the wizard Gandalf, whom the elves referred to as _Mithrandir_ , did not have any answers, then her understanding as to why she had landed herself in Middle-Earth might remain a mystery until the end of time itself.

Tears collected in her eyes as she realised it was not likely for her to ever find her way back.

Thranduil noticed and put his hand on her lower arm. 

Maya withdrew her arm quickly.

“I’m sorry,” Thranduil stated, not sure where to look or what to do.

Maya shook her head, her breathing accelerated.

“It’s not… I’m… my past…” she stopped talking, not feeling comfortable at all to explain.

Thranduil raised his chin, eyeing her closely.

“The other day you mentioned how you learned to use Aikido as a means of self-defence. This is because you required it?” he asked again carefully.

Maya simply nodded, swallowing hard.

“You have been attacked?” he asked again

Again Maya nodded, looking down to the ground below, evidently ashamed.

“You have been hurt because of it,” Thranduil stated, no longer asking.

Maya had stopped responding.

Things went quiet between them for a moment.

“You attacker was male… and he forced himself upon you,” Thranduil stated with care, knowing well that it was where the truth lay.

He noticed droplets rolling down her cheeks, falling onto the floor in front of her, as her head hung in shame.

Maya’s breathing became shallow and quickened.

“He was the one who ran me off the road, causing the accident. It’s how I landed in de woods, where I was somehow catapulted to Middle-Earth,” she almost whispered.

Thranduil placed his index finger below her chin and lifted her face up to meet his gaze. Before Maya realised what had happened, she felt Thranduil’s lips tenderly on hers, barely touching. She closed her eyes. His lips felt so good on hers. In response she felt her heartbeat accelerate. On the one hand she wanted to draw back instinctively, recalling past events that haunted her to that day, but she didn’t, as she somehow found comfort in his actions. And as sudden as Thranduil had kissed her, just as abruptly had he disconnected their intimate union. For a moment he eyed her, staring into her grey eyes. He took a step back. He noticed longing in her expression, but as much hesitation at the same time. 

What on earth was he doing? She was a member of his personal guards. Getting involved was simply wrong. Besides, she was not an elf, and not from this world. His kingdom would have something to say about it. Not that he cared, but she would not be able to be a guard if… He turned and walked away, quickly increasing the distance between them, leaving Maya to her thoughts. She was shocked and completely confused. What did that mean?

*** 

The following morning Maya was preparing her attire and report for duty to her king. She would not be dissuaded in finally fulfilling a respectful task and new-found purpose within the kingdom.

As she exited her chambers, she was cut off by one of the king’s other personal guards.

“Please follow me, you have been re-assigned to training duty from now on,” the guard said, as she followed him, disappointment evident in her eyes.

Maya’s heart broke. Thranduil had been the first male she had been able to tolerate being touched by intimately, without feeling the urge to run away in the opposite direction. He had touched her more deeply than she cared to admit. He made her feel respected, needed and even loved, when she was a mere outlander in the Woodland Kingdom. Inside she cried, but she wouldn’t let anyone see. She held her head high and would take on her new assignment with pride. She should not have allowed herself to think that there could ever be anything between her and the king other than either a professional connection or that of a king and his loyal subject in his service. And that was the end of it.

*** 

Maya worked hard. She had relentlessly started training soldiers who had shown potential to be members of the king’s personal guards. She was compelled to get the best out of them, after all she did care about the king’s well-being and his safety would only be safeguarded if he was protected by the best. Not that he needed it. She had never seen anyone so skilled in melee-combat as Thranduil, but he did not have eyes in the back of his head. That is what he needed his guards for. 

Her trainees respected her. They had acknowledged her skills as superior to their own and were eager to put her lessons to good use, as they too were fond of their king and would not want him to get in harm’s way. While Maya was no longer a member of the king’s personal guards, she was happy with her purpose in the kingdom. 

She barely saw Thranduil after they had kissed. She was fine with that notion. It allowed her to get past it and focus on the goal at hand. She was glad though, at least recent events had allowed her to a step up from her daily routine of the past five years. She felt more useful than she had been for a long time and it made her feel good about herself, or at least as good as she could feel. She couldn’t, however, stop thinking about her king.

*** 

Several more moons had come to pass and it seemed the turmoil in Maya’s heart had subsided. She looked forward to her daily routine. From time to time she caught a glimpse of Thranduil from a distance. She didn’t recall seeing him so rarely before. It was almost as if he was avoiding running into her. Perhaps she was just imagining things. 

What Maya didn’t know was that Thranduil in fact often observed her. When she was training with her pupils, aspiring guards to the king, Thranduil would regard her from one of several balconies that overlooked the training grounds. He made sure she would not see him, not entirely sure what that could possibly trigger in her. She didn’t need more confusion in her life, it was already complicated enough for her, not being native of his lands. Observing her however, triggered something deep within himself. He sensed emotions that he had long forgotten and had been convinced he would never sense again, not after he lost his son’s mother. Yet this outlander, this human, this curious being made his stomach flip and his heart thump in his throat whenever he laid his eyes on her. He had tried to ignore it, desperately trying to stay away from her, but to no avail. How to move forward with these new-found emotions, he knew not. But something had to happen.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maya was resting on the sofa in her chambers. She was wearing a robe made of grey velour. Underneath, she wore a light night tunic, which she had slipped on after bathing. It was almost time to get herself some well-deserved rest, but the book she was reading was too fascinating to put down. It was quite late and silence had already swept through the palace. 

The silence was rudely disrupted by a loud banging on her door. She was startled and looked up, her eyes large. She was anxious to even approach the door, but curiosity got the better of her and she slowly padded in the direction of the heavy-set wooden door that separated her chambers from the cool hallway.

As she opened the door, she laid eyes on the person she had least expected to appear at her chambers. Her king.

Thranduil just looked at her, his chest pushed out, his shoulders back, his impressive height towering over her, as he was trying to find the words to speak.

“Maya…” was all he could manage.

She noticed his slightly bloodshot eyes and then lowered her gaze to the goblet in his hands. He was drunk. Inside she sniggered, but she tried not to show it, though unsuccessfully so.

“Maya… what’s so funny?” he asked, noticing the amusement in her eyes.

Maya crossed her legs, leaning against the door frame to her chambers.

“You are drunk,” she said, stating the obvious.

“Well yes, I know that,” he slurred.

Maya chortled, more loudly than she had intended.

“It’s not funny,” he said, gazing into her eyes.

“I’m here against my better judgement. But my judgement isn’t worth much at the moment,” he realised, eyeing his goblet.

_Isn’t that right_ , Maya thought.

“In fact I’m wondering if my judgement has been sound at all as of late. I figured the wine might help knock some sense into me,” Thranduil continued.

Maya raised her eyebrows.

“And what kind of sense would that be, my king?” she kindly asked him, a playful smile on her face.

“To let you know how I feel about you,” he said, taking another sip from his goblet in an effort to conceal what he was telling her.

Maya’s eyes grew large.

“How you _feel_ about me?” she wondered out loud.

Thranduil now staggered into her chambers, past her leaning form against the doorframe. She was getting slightly apprehensive, but decided to let him speak.

“I will have you know that I am in awe of you. You are a fine human specimen. You are a magnificent fighter… and… you’re beautiful,” he stated as he turned, embarrassment on his face.

He took another sip from his goblet.

“Can I love you?” he asked, turning on the spot, almost losing his balance. 

“I so desperately want to make love to you, feel you against me, around me… I want to get closer than close to you…” he stopped talking and all of a sudden walked over to her briskly.

With reasonable force he grabbed hold of her shoulders and brought her close as his lips crashed to hers. She felt his tongue forcing his way into her mouth. Maya’s heart skipped a beat. She had desperately wanted him to be intimate with her, but somehow this felt wrong. Her mind was racing and was much in doubt. 

She could feel her breathing accelerate, while Thranduil’s hands found her breasts. He squeezed them, letting her know that he wanted more. Slowly his entire body pressed against hers, his excited state hard between them. She closed her eyes and within moments, her mind brought her back to past events, where she was violated against her will. Her assailant at the time had also been drinking and this was all too familiar to her. Tears collected in her eyes and she pushed Thranduil away from her hard.

Maya brought her hands to her face and Thranduil wiped his lips with the back of his hand, in shock, realising what it was he had done.

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes wide with disgust at his own actions.

Maya just looked at him, on the one hand afraid of her king, on the other hand longing to bring him in close once more.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Thranduil said again.

“I will never be able to forgive myself and I will understand if you don’t… I should have known better… you deserve better… your past… I’m sorry,” he barely whispered. 

The next moment, he somewhat hurriedly staggered from her chambers. As soon as he was gone, Maya walked to the door and locked it quickly, afraid of what might happen next.

*** 

Maya saw nothing of her king in the days that followed. Not even a glimpse, which she found she so longed for, regardless of how he had treated her earlier. The regret in his eyes told her, that he had not consciously wanted to hurt her and that it was in fact his intoxication that was responsible for his actions.

She considered the words he had uttered while in her chambers. How he had professed his feelings for her, which she admitted to herself were not unlike the feelings she had for her king. But that is what he was, _her king_. Then again, reciprocation seemed the only answer to the awkward situation. But what if his supposed feelings were only brought on so by the wine he had been drinking? Could she trust his words? Did they hold truth in them? If ever there was any truth anywhere, it was in alcohol, was her experience. People generally lost all inhibitions when drinking, including blurting out truths they were so desperate to keep from others. Surely elves were no different than humans in this respect. She decided she had to find out.

*** 

Darkness had fallen and silence echoed through the vast halls of the Woodland palace. Maya had intended to ready herself for bed, but as she had slipped on her night tunic, she decided she no longer had the patience for being in the dark. She had to know. Her actions were clearly more bold than how she felt, but as she slipped on her robe, her feet silently took her to where she learned were Thranduil’s chambers. 

She met with two of his personal guards outside the chambers’ door. Two of her former pupils no less, very apt to protect the king and keep him from harm. She was greeted in a friendly manner, but as the intent of her presence was revealed, they didn’t appear so accommodating.

“I seek an audience with the king,” she stated boldly.

One of the guards responded to her request.

“The king does not wish to be disturbed,” he said almost apologetically, having no desire to go against his former teacher.

“Can you see if perhaps he might make an exception, this once?” she asked almost argumentatively.

The guard shook his head.

“We were given explicit instructions to under no circumstances allow anyone to disturb the king,” he replied.

Maya sighed.

“It seems I have taught you well and I see you cannot be dissuaded from your task at hand. That is noble indeed, yet disappointing at the same time,” she frowned.

She continued speaking.

“You will be interested to know that if the king finds that I was here tonight and you denied me an audience, there may be consequences.”

Both guards looked at one another silently, as Maya strolled away from the king's chambers.

Just as she was out of sight, the door opened. Thranduil looked at both guards alternately before saying anything.

“I heard voices, was there anyone here just now?” he asked insistently.

Neither of them spoke.

“Well, is either of you going to talk to me or what?” Thranduil raised his voice.

“It was Lady Maya, my Lord,” one of them finally spoke.

Thranduil’s eyes widened.

“And what did she want?” he asked impatiently.

“An audience with my Lord,” the first guard spoke softly.

Thranduil gazed into the hallway outside his chambers.

“Well? Where is she?” he said annoyedly.

The guards again hesitated to speak, until one of them did.

“You insisted on not being disturbed, so we sent her…” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

“ _Find her_ … and _bring_ her here,” Thranduil bellowed as the crease between his eyebrows deepened in anger.

Both guards were startled. One of them already in the process of walking in the direction of Maya’s chambers to retrieve her.

“Right away, my Lord,” he simply said.

*** 

It didn’t take long before someone knocked on the doors to the king’s chambers.

Thranduil’s legs brought him to the chambers’ entrance with long strides. He felt his heart in his throat as he opened the door.

Maya just stood there, not knowing what to expect. 

Thranduil said nothing, but his body language was clear as day as he invited her in.

Maya looked around the ante-chamber, where a carpet with intricate patterns of leaves and vines decorated the otherwise cold stone floors. Shelves adorned the walls of the space, filled with so many books that she recalled only having seen as many together in a library. A large table stood in the centre of the space, while a soft-looking sofa sat, facing a fireplace where a fire was burning happily. 

Thranduil looked nervous, not at all at ease in having Maya in his private chambers, though happy to have her there at the same time. Maya in turn was not comfortable either, anxiously looking around her, wondering what was going to be next. 

“Can I offer you some wine?” Thranduil asked nervously.

Maya just looked at him as if to say _really?_

Thranduil’s corner of his mouth curled upwards slightly.

“You’re right, probably best if… not…” he said, not really knowing where to look, recalling recent events under the influence of the fermented beverage.

“You were here, because you wanted to see me?” he finally asked with more confidence in his voice.

Maya looked at her bare feet on the ground, before raising her eyes to meet his gaze.

“Yes. I came to ask you a question,” she stated.

Thranduil looked at her as if to say _which is?_

Maya hesitated.

“Did you mean what you said when you barged into my chambers the other day?” she flat-out asked.

Thranduil didn’t respond.

“Do you remember what you…” Maya said carefully, not quite certain whether the wine had dulled his senses or recollection when he last visited her in her own chambers.

Thranduil frowned.

“Yes, I remember… and I meant it all,” he almost whispered.

Maya swallowed hard. She didn’t know how to respond, but Thranduil saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She had come to his chambers to get the truth out of him. She wouldn’t have bothered had she not felt the need to know. Could it be?

Thranduil slowly closed the gap between them, but Maya took a step back in response. Her king stopped dead in his tracks.

“I am truly sorry for how I treated you that night, I…” he softly spoke.

Maya shook her head.

“It’s not that… it’s… you are the king… and… I am…” she stammered.

“…beautiful,” Thranduil finished her sentence for her and with two long strides he was by her side and had his one arm coiled around her waist, the other around her neck, pulling her close. Before she even realised what had happened, his lips were on hers. They barely touched, but his hands on her body made her tingle and gasp.

Maya’s response to his touch made him smile and she could sense it through their sealed lips. The next moment he had scooped her up, by bringing his right arm down under her knees and carried her through to the space beyond the ante-chamber. Maya had no eyes for the area around her, she only had eyes for the handsome elf that stared down at her as he held her. She was drowning in his silver blue eyes, amazed as to how anyone could have such eyes to begin with.

Thranduil had stopped walking, as the distance between them and the bed closed. He lowered her to stand by his side once more. He merely looked down at her, before is long fingers found the sash to her robe. He unfastened the fabric agonisingly slow. She closed her eyes, her mind racing as to what was next. She knew very well what was next and she felt her skin respond accordingly.

Thranduil slowly pushed the robe away from her shoulders, leaving her in her night gown. The fabric was quite revealing and it made his breathing slightly erratic. In the same agonisingly slow fashion, he started to unfasten the string that held the gown together around her neckline. The fabric started to part, until the opening was wide enough for him to slide the garment away from her torso. The thin white fabric fell at her feet messily, leaving her completely bare. She looked away from her king’s gaze. He noticed and brought his fingers to her face to guide her face to look at him. 

Maya could feel his apprehension to continue, as he was evidently looking for a sign, an approval of sorts, to move ahead. She slowly brought her hands up to rest them against his hips. Then only seconds later, it was her fingers’ turn to do unfastening of their own, as she moved to undo the front of his leggings. She was much aware of the bulge that waited beneath the fabric and it made her swallow hard in anticipation. She had heard stories from others, how elves were generally well-endowed, especially compared to humans and that their stamina made for wonderful love-making. 

As the front of Thranduil’s leggings parted, she finally laid eyes on his impressive erection. Maya’s eyes grew wide with lust and apprehension. Her king was not likely to disappoint, yet fear gripped her more than it should have. She had not been intimate with anyone for a long time on earth and never did she have any such encounters after she had managed to find her way to Middle-Earth. Fortunately, her lover had picked up on her apprehension and brought his lips to hers again in an attempt to kiss her concerns away. She felt his tongue slowly invade the warmth of her mouth and before long she had forgotten all about her worries, her arousal pooling between her thighs.

As Thranduil’s leggings had come away from the lower half of his body, so did he remove his tunic from his upper half, leaving him as naked as his lover. Maya marvelled at the lean, slender, though strong build. He could have been a swimmer. In her opinion, he had a swimmer’s body.

Thranduil’s eyes had darkened with an overpowering sense of lust. His shaft twitched at mere thought of making love to the beautiful human. In a fluent motion, he had lifted her up, effectively making Maya wrap her legs around his waist, while holding onto his neck. Thranduil laid them both down onto the bed, and as her breasts flattened against his chest, he settled his hips between her thighs. 

Maya had no idea if elves and humans were in any way compatible to procreate, but she was suddenly concerned nonetheless. She had no desire to become pregnant, yet how could she deny her king, the elf she had fallen for? She knew not.

“Should we not… you know…” she wondered hesitantly.

Thranduil looked at her.

“What does your cycle tell you?” he asked whispering against her lips.

“My cycle has significantly decreased in frequency since I …” she gasped. She could not finish her sentence, as Thranduil pushed against her entrance.

“It matters not,” he said as he lovingly stroked her soft hair, looking into her eyes, before pushing forward and in a single, powerful thrust filled her completely.

Maya threw her head back in both pain and pleasure. She hadn’t been intimate with someone for so long, she felt the walls of her insides clench around him hard and seeing Thranduil was hardly small, a brief stinging sensation took over, before she felt herself relax, as he started to slowly massage her wet folds.

She could feel him move with deliberate movements, ensuring she would find their union most pleasurable. Maya’s head swam with feelings and emotions. While her heart exploded at the very notion of having Thranduil inside her, her lust overtook her senses as she was looking to climb to a high that had been a stranger to her for too long. Thranduil merely smiled down at her, as he noticed the expression on her face at every single thrust. He adored pleasuring her.

Maya lifted her knees up high, allowing for the deepest of penetrations. Thranduil took this as a sign as he pushed into her more deeply to intensify the feeling. 

In between his thrusts, Thranduil brought his attention to her lips, her neck, her nipples and with his hands squeezed the flesh on her curvy hips, while his own hips rolled to push into her repeatedly.

After a while Maya could feel herself tire, while Thranduil showed no signs of finishing, though she was able to tell by the depth of his gaze that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

“Thranduil… I…” she barely managed.

He halted his movements, concern on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently, brushing his lips against hers.

“My legs… they can’t take much more,” she muttered.

And with that Thranduil removed himself from her. He gently rolled her to her left side, lifted her outer knee up and supported it by hooking his hand under the curve of her leg, while nuzzling her neck. Before she could say or do anything, he once more filled her with his impressive shaft, though this time she felt his sweaty torso against her back. He had slid his left arm under her neck, his right firmly in the nook of her knee, pounding into her relentlessly. 

Maya could feel his warm breath against her neck, just behind her ear. 

“So soft… so warm…” he whispered against her skin, while never losing his rhythm.

He felt her bucking backwards to meet his powerful thrusts. She lowered the leg he had been supporting, to tighten her entrance. She heard him grunt at the sensation, as he held onto her more tightly, his right arm now firmly draped around her waist, pulling her towards him with every single one of his thrusts.

The position was intimate and passionate.

Thranduil could feel her tire again, even though the majority of the work was with him. He understood that elvish stamina was no match for that of a human. He needed to finish, but not until he would have her reach her high.

The next moment Maya felt herself being lifted. Thranduil was now on his back, while Maya lay sprawled on her back as well, resting on top of her lover’s torso, never once breaking their intimate connection.

Thranduil could feel her squeal ever so softly. He steadied her on top of him. His one hand over her breasts, his other on her waist. Her legs rested on either side of his and before long she felt him thrusting in an upward motion. As soon as they both found their rhythm once more, she felt Thranduil snake his hand between her thighs to massage her delicate bud. He could feel the slick of her juices on the bud as he massaged it fervently, while continuously thrusting into her like his very life depended on it.

Maya could feel something boil up from her depths, and it made her realise her king had an unselfish mission and it was to make her climax first. She let her head fall back over his shoulder. The blood rushed to her head and every single emotion and sensation she had at that very moment, intensified. She felt him press his face against the side of her neck. 

“Come for me,” he whispered.

His words was all she needed to explode under his delicate touch, as she felt him twitch inside her, his own release imminent. He thrust once, twice, before releasing himself deep within her. She writhed on top of him, completely out of breath as his own climax made him shudder beneath her.

As their movements stilled and their breathing slowed, Maya could feel Thranduil softening inside her. He slid out and as he did, he wrapped his arms around her tightly to roll them both to their sides. He spooned her lovingly, kissing the soft skin just below her ear, as she laid her hands over his. She didn’t want to let go.

Thranduil quickly reached for the covers that lay messily on the side of the large bed and draped the soft fabric over both their bodies. 

“I’m exhausted,” she whispered sleepily.

“What did you do to me?” she sighed contently.

Thranduil smiled at her words, pleased with his performance, happy that she found pleasure in their union. 

“Sleep now, Maya the Viking,” he whispered softly.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunrise was not quite upon the Woodland Realm, but light slowly started to emerge from the depths of nightly darkness. Maya woke somewhat. She lay on her back, her arms above her head. She felt slick between her thighs, but could only smile at the recollection of the night before. 

She glanced at her side, Thranduil’s face close enough that she could feel him exhaling against her skin through his nose. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes resting against the lower part of his eyes. His hair lay sprawled on the pillow, strands of his silver blond mixed with her own dark curls. His arm rested across her chest at an angle, his hand on her breast. She marvelled at his beautiful large hand, his long slender fingers, which had made her feel all sorts of things the previous night. She felt his leg draped over her thigh, his knee resting lightly against her pubic bone. 

Maya dared not to move, afraid of disturbing the peaceful slumber her king was in. She did the only thing she could do and that is watch him. She observed every little dip, every little crease on his otherwise perfect face. She smiled at his luscious lips and his bushy eyebrows. 

Fatigue creeped up on her once more, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to break the gaze on her beautiful elf.

She could no longer lie to herself. She had fallen for him.

*** 

As Maya woke again, she no longer felt Thranduil resting against her. Her eyes fluttered, fighting against the wondrous sleep she had, following the energy-sucking sex she had experienced with an elf whose stamina just seemed to last forever. She raised her arms above her head and stretched every part of her body, groaning loudly, before she heard a soft snort beside her.

As she looked to her side, she saw Thranduil lying on his side, his head propped up on his elbow, the covers resting lazily on his hips. He was observing her.

“What are you doing?” she asked groggily, yawning away her sleep.

Thranduil didn’t respond, but just smiled.

“Are you watching me sleep?” she asked, lifting her nose.

“I am,” he said as though it was the most normal thing to do.

Maya rolled to her side, facing her lover. She rested her arm on his waist, while bringing her nose close to his chest. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her shoulders in response, slowly turning onto his back, pulling her with him.

Maya rested her head under his chin, while doodling invisible circles around his nipples. 

“Can we stay in bed forever?” she asked him, knowing damn well they couldn’t.

Thranduil sighed.

“Oh… I wish we could, but my kingdom is beckoning to be ruled,” he replied.

Maya lifted her head.

“Where are _we_ going from now on?” she asked him, her tone serious.

“What do you mean?” Thranduil asked her in earnest.

“Well… what will happen next,” she asked again.

Thranduil looked at her.

“I do not have the power of foresight, but I know that you are now mine, as I have made you so, and… “ he halted as Maya cut him off. She smiled.

“What? I’m your possession now or something?” she asked him, a slight tease around her lips.

“I have marked you as mine. Others in the kingdom will know it. No one will go near you again,” he explained, as he noticed the smirk on Maya’s face.

_Not that anyone even remotely went near me since I came here, but okay_ , she thought to herself.

“Well as much as I love hearing that I am yours, there is still the matter of me being human. I don’t live forever… I … I don’t want to hurt you… you and I… us… it will cease to be at a certain point in time… how do you feel about that?”

Thranduil nodded.

“How would you have done things back in your world?” he asked.

Maya understood what Thranduil was saying. She didn’t have an eternal life in her world either. Humans had accepted their fate of perishableness, though it didn’t stop them from becoming involved with others. It didn’t keep them from finding partners, from loving others, until fate decided it was time to let it end again.

“But I will grow old and you… “ she stopped.

“It is not something I concern myself with. I have lost myself to you and I aim to follow through. Can I tell my heart to stop beating for the one I have fallen for so deeply?”

Maya’s heart skipped a beat at his words. She was in way over her head, but it felt right somehow. If at least she was destined to live out her life in Middle-Earth, she would spend it with the one she had lost her heart to.

“What’s on your mind, my little Viking?” he kindly asked her, brushing her dark curls away from her face.

“Nothing,” she just curled the corners of her mouth upwards.

“I’m just happy and will relish it until, for whatever reason, it ceases to be,” she responded.

*** 

In the next moons, both Thranduil and Maya returned to their usual daily routines, which had not changed except for their loving glances towards one another and their regular intimate encounters. Thranduil had explained how he had no longer wanted Maya to be one of his personal guards anymore, as he was deliberately creating a distance between them, hoping to better cope with the fact that he had in fact fallen for this human from another world.

Maya had acknowledged his words, knowing very well why he had decided that. He had in fact offered her to return to being a member of his personal guards, but Maya admitted that she would no longer be able to protect him like before, knowing her actions could be jeopardised by her emotions, her feelings for her king, her lover. She considered it too dangerous and decided her skills were best put to work on the training grounds.

*** 

Darkness had fallen over the kingdom, Maya was still clearing up after a long day of training her pupils. It seemed many in the palace had already called it a night as silence swept through the vast halls, while she made her way to her chambers. She had not seen Thranduil all day, as he was entertaining guests from outside the kingdom. She would see him again soon enough, she thought to herself.

She turned the corner, nearing her chambers, looking forward to falling onto her sheets and let sleep command her night.

All of a sudden, she felt a strong hand cover her mouth, while being pulled away from the middle of the hallway she was walking through. Panic struck her, until she noticed a flash of silvery strands of hair, the elf in question pinning her between his tall physique and a stone pillar just outside of her chambers.

Thranduil’s accelerated breathing and lust in his eyes told her exactly what he had in mind and even though they were close to her chambers, it seemed her king had no intention of moving to the privacy of her bedroom. He had to have her at that very moment.

He lifted her arms above her head, holding them in place at her wrists with one hand, his thigh pushed between her legs to part them. With his free hand he unfastened the front of her leggings, before turning to his own leggings, desperate to free his excited state. As his hardened flesh was released, he continued to lower her leggings down, until they were pushed beyond her feet, leaving the lower part of her body completely bare. He released the arms above her head and lifted her up, as he pinned her back against the stone pillar behind her. Maya had coiled her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“You’ve been on my mind all day,” he grunted as he crashed his lips to hers.

“What have you done to me? I cannot think straight anymore,” he said huskily.

She slowly loosened the grip of her legs around him effectively lowering herself, until she felt him nudge her entrance. She then released her hold even more so, allowing herself to slowly slide around his throbbing shaft. She gasped at the sensation and Thranduil buried his face in her neck, groaning loudly.

Before long, she felt Thranduil start to roll his hips fervently, pushing into her deeply, over and over. He bit her neck, marking her as his own, while she whispered sweet words into his ear, her eyes firmly closed at the intimate connection they had. 

Maya knew that Thranduil would not be able to keep going for very long. While his stamina was admirable, his strong desire, that had built up throughout the day to have her, was not. He had been horny for her all day and she felt it.

Maya felt Thranduil lose control, as he his carnal lust was taking over his inhibitions of hurting her. He wasn’t hurting her really, but he was not gentle. He had a mission and that was to relieve himself as well as his beautiful human lover.

She felt him thrust into her so hard, that at every invasion she gasped, her eyes wide with the sensation that was building from within. 

Thranduil groaned and grunted, making his length delve deep inside of her slick folds. He felt her clench, letting him know her climax was almost upon her. He was glad as he had no way of controlling himself any longer.

Within moments, she squealed, letting him know she was exploding. He felt her shake against his touch and shortly after, he unleashed his white hot warmth and shot into her wet folds. He shuddered, as he pushed himself forward several more times, until his movements halted. He said nothing. He couldn’t. His breathing simply wouldn’t allow him.

Moments later he slid away from her, he made himself decent, wrapped his cloak around Maya, gathered her clothes from the floor and lifted her up, carrying her towards her chambers.

Once inside the confinements of her bedroom, he carefully removed the remainder of her clothes before laying her down gently onto her bed. Maya just looked at him, as sleep was creeping up on her. Quickly Thranduil shed his own clothes and crawled under the covers with her, as he pressed his naked self to her beautiful curvy body. Sleep took them both.

*** 

When Maya woke, she was alone. She looked at the pillow beside her, where she knew Thranduil had rested his head during the night. He didn’t often spend the night in her bed, it was usually the other way around, where she would wake in his bed, startling the servants, but not really. Most already knew that Thranduil had taken the outlander as his lover. It was not their place to judge and so they didn’t, as long as their king ruled the kingdom just and fairly.

A note lay on the sofa, wedged between one of the books she was reading. She recognised the elegant writing that was Thranduil’s.

_Meet me at the stables around midday. We will eat together and afterwards I want to show you something. Gi melin, T._

Maya was curious as to what on earth Thranduil wanted to show her. 

She quickly bathed to wash away the slick between her legs from the evening before. She wondered if he had in fact been a bit too rough with her, as she felt a bit queasy, thinking back to their union. She didn’t mind him being rough, in fact she like his dominant side. She wasn’t in pain, but if this kind of love-making resulted in her feeling ill the next morning, then she would have to tell him.

As soon as she got dressed, she slipped out of her chambers and took to her usual training routine, very much looking forward to meeting Thranduil later.

*** 

Maya felt as though she had worked herself a little bit too much. She felt light-headed and sat down, letting her pupils spar. She looked up at the sun. The heat was affecting her more than it should, then again she was from Seattle. She didn’t recall the sun ever being this hot in the state of Washington. She took a sip of cold water, which did wonders for her. Within moments she felt recharged enough to get back to the training. As she got up though, she felt dizzy again and inelegantly slumped down onto the ground, her legs underneath her backside. She sat on the sandy ground, looking around her in a daze. 

At that very moment, Thranduil and Legolas made their way onto the training grounds and were with her within the blink of an eye. Thranduil crouched beside her, one knee onto the ground, his other knee behind her back, supporting her, urging her to lean back, as she clearly seemed to need it. He brought his one hand to hers, while his other hand gently caressed her shoulders.

“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked gently, concern evident on his face.

Maya just sighed. 

“I think I just overheated a bit. I felt light-headed and lost my balance,” she replied.

Thranduil motioned one of the trainees to bring him a cup of cold water. The trainee responded immediately, handing him a cup within moments.

Carefully Thranduil tipped the cup to pour a bit of the cold liquid onto his hands, after which he brought his wet hands to her face in an attempt to cool her. Maya closed her eyes and let out a sigh that spoke of relief.

“That feels really good,” she managed, closing her eyes, a faint smile on her lips.

“Let’s get you into the shade,” he said, slowly lifting her to her feet, guiding her to a wood stump under the somewhat protruding roof of the building that housed the training equipment. 

Thranduil had dismissed the pupils. He told his son to go about his business, while he stayed by Maya’s side, until she felt good enough to join him for a bite to eat.

“I don’t know what happened just now,” Maya said suddenly, feeling guilty for being fussed over.

“Perhaps you should see the healers,” Thranduil suggested.

“And what can _they_ do about a little heat stroke,” Maya huffed.

“I just need to ensure I drink plenty and I will be fine,” she continued.

“It’s your fault,” she said all of a sudden, eyeing Thranduil mischievously.

Thranduil just raised his eyebrows.

“My fault?” he asked.

“You drain me,” she said, her tone accusing, but the corners of her mouth betrayed her.

Thranduil moved closer to her, resting in front of her on his knees.

“Oh, I don’t recall you complaining whenever we are intimate,” his eyes twinkled as he grinned.

Maya smiled.

“I’m not… but it’s still your fault,” she said quickly, smiling as she lowered her lips onto his.

Thranduil responded happily.

“I brought food,” he said all of a sudden.

“I wanted to have a picnic by the old oak tree, close to the south entrance of the palace, but we can eat here,” he indicated, almost magically conjuring up a basket, which contained bread, cheese, fruit and elderberry juice.

Maya was happy to get some food in her, and the elderberry juice went down smoothly. She had clearly been dehydrated before and looked to replenish her fluid levels.

When they were done, Thranduil helped her up, holding her in a loving embrace once more, kissing her deeply.

“Come, I want to show you something,” he pulled her with him, her hand in his, as he turned towards the stables.

They walked past the horses, further into the stables towards where she knew there was a larger paddock of sorts. She had never really ventured too far into the stables before. She knew how to ride and she did occasionally, but other than that, she had no business in the stables.

As they reached the paddock, they were both greeted by a magnificent elk. The animal was large. Elks were known to be large, but this specimen was extraordinarily large and gorgeous.

Thranduil looked at the animal lovingly.

“This is Braigon. I’ve had him since he was very small and raised him myself. He is a most loyal friend,” he said proudly.

“Braigon,” she whispered. _”Wild one!”_.

Thranduil smiled down at Maya, in awe of her knowing the reference to the Sindar word for _wild_.

“He is beautiful,” she merely muttered, her eyes wide for the animal in front of her, as she closed the distance between her and the paddock fence.

“Stand clear. He is indeed wild and barely listens to anyone but myself. But he is also kind and gentle, if you are kind and gentle to _him_. He is much stronger and faster than any of the horses. He has served me well during battles,” he said as the elk approached the fence.

Maya felt instant love for the animal, she couldn’t explain why.

Thranduil walked away from the paddock to get his elk a little treat.

As he had turned his back to Maya and Braigon, he didn’t see Maya climb over the fence into the paddock, while Braigon quickened his pace towards the human that had entered his domain. Maya felt anxious, but she wasn’t scared. She felt she had no reason to be.

As Thranduil returned to the paddock, he stopped, eyes large, his heart in his throat. He wanted to shout out to Maya. She had to get out of the paddock. Braigon would not appreciate a stranger being in the paddock with him. He feared for his lover’s well-being.

Shock washed over him, as he watched Braigon slow his pace. Maya instinctively lifted her hand, letting the animal get accustomed to her being there, allowing him to take in her scent. He snorted and swiped his hooves along the ground beneath him, but he just took her in, observing her, curious of this creature that was unfamiliar to him, yet his master’s scent was on her.

He pressed his nose into her hand, then lowered his large head to rest it against the front of her abdomen. She heard him breathe loudly, almost as though he was sniffing her. She noticed him briefly closing his eyes, before lifting his head again. Then Braigon turned and galloped happily around the paddock.

Thranduil walked to Maya quickly.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said in shock.

“What power do you hold over him?” he genuinely wondered.

Maya just shrugged.

“Maybe he sensed you on me, we have after all become one, on more than one occasion,” she winked at him.

Thranduil just smiled.

*** 

In the time that followed, Thranduil found Maya regularly visiting Braigon. For some strange reason, the two had developed a bond that was almost equally as special as the bond he himself had with the elk.

In the meantime, he also noticed that she worked herself too hard. She was often too tired when they retreated to either of their chambers. He was concerned for her well-being, but she was a grown woman, who knew her own limitations well enough. He was convinced that Maya was simply getting into a new routine and that required effort and energy. He just had to leave her be from time to time.

*** 

Maya was assembling the equipment she had used for her daily training routine. With a sword and her trusted stick in her hand, she walked towards the paddock she had been visiting regularly. Her mind wandered, making her oblivious of her surroundings. Halfway through the stables, she thought she had heard something that seemed out of place. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. As she turned, a figure appeared in front of her, grey skin, foul teeth and a smell that could kill a swarm of flies. She did not have a moment to even consider the figure, as something collided with the back of her head and everything went black.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She did not know how long she had been out, but Maya’s head felt like and 18-wheeler had crashed into her. She tried to move, as her back rested against a rough stony surface. She couldn’t move much, as she found her wrists were bound with metal chains. She yanked the chains hard, making an awful rattling noise that seemed to carry through whatever hollow cavern she had been brought to. The sound obviously drew someone to where she was held captive. The faint light in the distance displayed a shadow of whoever was approaching. Maya’s eyes were large, not knowing what to expect, but it was clear she was brought to an orc-dwelling of sorts. What on earth would orcs want with her? Was she to be their next meal? The mere thought made her sick to the stomach.

“Well, well, well… Maya Pedersen,” a voice came.

Maya was in shock. It couldn’t be.

*** 

Thranduil walked to the training grounds, not having seen Maya for a while. He had half expected her to be in his chambers earlier already, but she wasn’t there. Upon checking her chambers, he had found the space unstirred. He was curious as to where she was, but if he could find her anywhere, it would be with Braigon.

As he approached the elk in his paddock, he found the animal to be significantly restless.

“What’s wrong, boy?” he asked the animal, naturally not expecting a response.

Braigon seemed off in his usual behaviour. He wasn’t quite certain what had caused it, but it did not sit well with him. As he walked through the stables, he noticed someone had discarded some equipment carelessly onto the ground. 

“That’s odd,” he whispered to himself.

He recognised Maya’s stick, which was her favoured weapon to spar with when she was training her pupils. She wouldn’t have left it lying around like this, unless there was reason for it. Thranduil was getting mildly concerned. As he scanned the surroundings, he noticed something else. Drops of blood on the stables’ ground, leading away from the horses in a trail that was clearly never supposed to be there. His eyes grew wide with gut-wrenching concern.

“No, no…” was all he could muster under his breath.

Within only moments, he had managed to assemble a small search party. He had explained to his son what he had found. Legolas instantly understood and led a party through to the south end of the woods. Thranduil himself led another party that would ride further to the northern parts of the forest, leading them closer to the lands where orcs had been spotted in the recent past. As he guided Braigon through the density of the forest, he felt his heart in his throat, unsure what had happened, nor what he might encounter if… no, _when_ they were to find Maya.

Braigon seemed eager, snorting loudly as he made his way through the trees fast. The horses in Thranduil’s party were barely able to keep up, but it seemed Braigon was on a mission and that was to find his master’s other half. It’s almost as if his animal instincts knew exactly where to lead him. Thranduil trusted the animal.

*** 

Maya blinked once, then blinked again. Just over five years had passed since she was flung into Middle-Earth. She had no enemies in this world, yet her worst experience in life had managed to follow her to outside of her own world.

“Adam,” she huffed furiously under her breath.

“How…?” she wondered, a frown over her eyes.

Adam just laughed out loudly. 

“I don’t know, but everything happens for a reason, right?” he just asked her rhetorically. 

Maya just looked at him incredulously.

“You have sided with the orcs… you heart is darker than I ever imagined it to be,” she snapped.

“Now, now, don’t be so harsh. I was actually destined to be a food source to them, but they saw something in me that tickled their fancy… and here I am. I’m not quite in the same league as Azog, but the orcs follow me anywhere. They do whatever I tell them. We get along quite well… the gun helps,” he ended sarcastically as he tapped the gun that he had lodged in the belt he wore.

“Takes one to know one,” Maya almost whispered, gritting her teeth. 

Adam changed his tone.

“Oh and you’re so righteous, aren’t you? I was in the hospital for a fucking month, after what you did to me,” he hissed angrily.

“And I’ve been a prisoner of my own mind for almost ten years, after what you did to _me_ ,” she hissed back.

“You bastard,” she spat at him.

Her past had made Maya stronger, but as confident as she sounded, she had never felt so scared. It made her sick.

As Adam moved closer, she turned her head, attempting to look away, having no desire to again look her former assailant in the eyes.

Adam roughly grabbed her face, his thumb and index finger on either side of her face, the palm of his hand below her chin. He forced her to look at him. Maya was nauseated at the mere sight of him and before she could help it, with projectile force, she threw up the little content her stomach carried, right onto Adam’s front.

“What the fuck,” he shouted as he backed away. Maya just laughed loudly, as if to mock him, vomit still on her chin.

He eyed her angrily, then took a few steps towards her. He lifted his hand and with the back of his hand, hit her several times, until she felt her consciousness ebb away.

“You bitch. I should have killed you long ago,” he hissed, leaving the space of her confinement.

*** 

Maya woke a little while later. She rattled the chains as she lifted her hands up to where the corner of her mouth was caked in dried blood and the swelling was prominent. In addition, she brushed her fingertips to the socket of her eye, sensing that that part of her face too was inflicted with significant damage. She would have a nice shiner because of it. As she collected her thoughts, she thought about her imprisonment. She would be damned to let Adam take hold of her once again.

For as much as her limiting movements allowed her, she searched for whatever there was on the ground around her. Anything that might aid her in a possible escape. Her actions spoke of desperation as she searched in the dark, on all fours. She lowered her head, her forehead resting against the cold floor, crying softly. She needed Thranduil. He would be worried. He would look for her. He would put himself in danger because of her. She needed to get out of there and keep him out of harm’s way. 

She brushed the tears from her face, then under her knee she felt a small bump. As she let her fingers be her eyes in the dark around her, she found a small metal rod, the size of a pin. Perhaps it was slightly bigger. She found it difficult to assess how big it actually was. As she fiddled the metal pin in the hole of the padlock on the chains, she tried to feel the workings of the lock first. The lock was in fact a simple mechanism. She should have no problems at all with this. Guess the orcs had not anticipated a lock-picker as their prisoner.

It took her little to no time at all to free herself from her confining chains. At least now she could move around the space without making too much noise.

In the corner furthest from where she was chained up, she felt something long and hard. It felt like a stick of sorts, but it was shaped unevenly and it didn’t feel like it was wood. As she let her fingers do the looking, all of a sudden she dropped the item in shock. It was a femur. 

Disgust washed over her, but if she was to get out of there, this femur could serve her well. Bone was not as strong as wood or metal, but it was all she had. She wasn’t sure whether this was a human femur or perhaps it was elvish. She had no desire to dwell on it. Armed with a pin which allowed her to pick almost any lock and a femur as a weapon of sorts, she might have a fighting chance. She had a mission to get out of her imprisonment and was determined on seeing it through.

*** 

Thranduil and his search party took a moment to regain their energy. Thranduil had dismounted Braigon, letting him roam the area. He found that the animal was still very uneasy, snorting and rubbing his hooves against the ground beneath him. Thranduil had never seen Braigon react like that before.

As he took in his surroundings, he looked for signs, tracks, broken branches, anything that could lead him to Maya.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment until one of his guards shouted.

“My Lord,” the guard exclaimed pointing at Braigon.

The elk had run off and was speeding through the density of the forest as though he sensed something.

Thranduil was somewhat in shock, until one of the guards offered him his horse in order to initiate a pursuit.

He hoped he could keep up.

*** 

Maya had managed to unlock the entrance to her confinements. She was careful not to make a sound, not knowing where either Adam or any of the other orcs were. Her only friend was darkness, as it allowed her to quickly crouch into a dark corner if anyone were to approach.

She felt light-headed. Her head hurt, she felt nauseous, and she felt her legs tremble as she stealthily walked on. 

As she approached a lit chamber at the end of a long hallway of sorts, she treaded carefully, not knowing whom she would encounter. From the darkness she observed and found Adam and another orc lazying around. Maya could feel her blood boil for the one person she had hated on earth and now he was here with her, away from what used to be her reality. She watched his every move, as he sat cleaning the knife he held in his hand. She frowned as she again noticed that in the belt he wore the gun he showed off earlier, as it was wedged between his tunic and the leather strap. Why was he carrying a gun? What would be the point without bullets? There were no bullets in Middle-Earth. What was he playing at? 

Maya recalled her own gun, as she had it with her when the accident happened. She had it tucked away in her duffel bag, which in turn had been put away securely in the chambers she occupied at the palace. She imagined it still worked, but she hadn’t had a need for it in the past years. Now she was half tempted to dig it up and be done with Adam once and for all, being the foul creature that he was. It was however not her style, so she quickly erased the thought from her head.

She was holding the femur in her hand firmly, so she could act when the opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately she also knew that if Adam decided to use his gun, that femur would be like the proverbial knife to a gunfight. Yet it was all she had.

All of a sudden the orc got up and removed himself from the space, slowly walking in her direction. She crouched down in a dark corner, making sure she wouldn’t be seen.

Adam was left alone, his back towards her.

This was the opportunity she had waited for.

Slowly she emerged from the darkness. A pebble under her feet made an unexpected crushing sound. Adam turned and she saw him reach for his gun.

“Oh no you don’t,” she managed, before making the femur connect with the side of his head hard.

Adam slumped against the ground. Maya hesitated for a brief moment, then grabbed his gun and pushed it in her sash. She quickly moved to what seemed an exit into the forest. As soon as the outside air greeted her, an orc was upon her. 

Maya had expected there to be other orcs, but had not anticipated any to be upon her so quickly. She was swinging the femur around her violently, though in an uncontrolled fashion. Her dizziness made it difficult for her to focus and without warning she felt something sting the front of her left shoulder, just beside her collar bone. 

The pain triggered an adrenaline rush and mere moments later, she was pounding on the orc with the femur relentlessly.

As the orc no longer moved and was a threat no more, she looked at her shoulder, finding the blade of a knife lodged in the flesh. Blood was streaming from it slowly. She did not have the heart to remove the blade, as that could potentially cause her to bleed out. 

She staggered away from what she learned was a cave where she was being held. She had lost her bearing completely, not knowing whether to turn left or right or walk straight to whatever lay in front of her.

She decided it didn’t really matter, as long as she would increase the distance between her and the cave, as that would limit the chances of orcs finding her. 

Maya’s feet carried her through the density of the greens as quickly as her body allowed her. She had already been feeling ill, and the blade in her shoulder wasn’t helping. She was losing too much blood and whether she had wanted to or not, her pace slowed, while sweat collected on her forehead, her hands damp and her breathing racing.

She swallowed hard a few times. Her vision was starting to blur. Would this be her end? She had finally found happiness in a world that was not her own, yet she was destined to die shortly after? Life really wasn’t handing her any favours. She cried on the inside. The thought of never seeing Thranduil again hurt her deeply. 

Maya dragged her feet for another small distance, until she could no longer move. She collapsed to her side, the blade still firmly stuck in her flesh. It was time for her to rest.

*** 

Maya did not know how long she had been unconscious. She couldn’t open her eyes. Her eyelids were simply too heavy. Something soft brushed against her cheek. She felt heavy breathing by her ear and the rustling of leaves beside her.

As she managed to open her eyes, a large shadow was shielding her from the little light that made it through the density of the trees. She recognised a large set of antlers.

“Braigon!” she sighed in relief.

“How did you find me, boy?” she wondered, as she brought her fingers to the animal’s large head.

The elk lowered himself beside her. She shifted to lean against his fur, eager for some comfort among the cold and damp of Mirkwood. She couldn’t stay like that, though she felt less in danger than before, what with Braigon by her side. With the little bit of strength that she still possessed, she propped herself up and managed to drag herself on top of the animal’s back. She leaned forward and rested her head against his large neck. She held onto the fur that seemed to consist of longer hairs closer to the head. She sighed heavily, which Braigon took as a sign, as he slowly started to move them away from their location. Maya was relieved. The elk would know where to go, but he needed to hurry as she felt the blood from her shoulder seep onto the animal’s thick fur.

*** 

Thranduil craned his neck for any sign of Braigon. His gaze fixed on the ground for tracks and signs of broken branches that could indicate the elk had made his way through there. It was unlike the animal to just run off like that without apparent reason. Yet he trusted the animal with his life. His judgement was sounder than most elves’.

Time elapsed as Thranduil’s concern for Maya’s well-being grew. His mind went haywire, as doom scenarios popped into his thoughts. He felt his heart thumping in his throat, desperation evident in his gaze and actions. He was panicking.

His panic state was short-lived, as he recognised the sound of the hooves appearing through the trees. Braigon stepped proudly towards his master. Thranduil was glad Braigon had returned to him, but that did not take away his concern for his lover.

As Braigon closed the gap between them, Thranduil finally understood why the elk had left him so suddenly. He had managed to find Maya and was carrying her on his back. Thranduil jumped off the horse he had been riding and in one swift movement, mounted the elk to sit behind Maya on his back. She had lost consciousness again. Thranduil had difficulty prying her fingers open for her to release Braigon’s fur, but managed to eventually. Before long, he cradled her still form against him, wrapping his cloak around her. He too had noticed the blood on Braigon’s fur and the blade in her shoulder. They needed to make haste. As Thranduil’s guards had finally caught up, they were immediately commanded to turn around towards the palace. He even asked one of them to ride ahead and inform the healers. Under normal circumstances it would have been Thranduil to ride ahead, what with Braigon being the fastest, but he understood that a full gallop could potentially hurt Maya further. He also had no intention of leaving her side, not even for a mere moment. He relished holding her in his arms, but grief washed over him as he was not at ease on whether Maya could pull through. There was too much blood on Braigon, and he didn’t know how much she had already lost before the elk had found her. A tear fell from his cheek. He did not want to lose her.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thranduil sat beside the large bed in his chambers. The healers had done all they could have done. They were pleased to assess that Maya had been clever enough not to remove the blade from her shoulder as she would have certainly bled out. Once the blade had been removed from her flesh, the healers were happy to find that she would make a full recovery. She would just feel weak from having lost a lot of blood in the next days. Thranduil had insisted she be moved to his chambers for more comfort. The healers did not object, as long as someone was there to keep an eye on her.

The king had pulled a heavy chair close to the bed, which allowed him to rest his arms and head on the side of the bed, while he was able to intertwine his fingers with Maya’s. She hadn’t moved since she was brought to his chambers, but he would make sure he was there when she did.

His heart broke for her as he observed her still form. Her shoulder had been wrapped in bandages and the side of her face looked bruised from something or other, not to mention the swelling of her mouth that looked simply awful. He was desperate to talk to her, he needed to know what had happened, where she had been, what on earth could have led to her to being put in danger. He felt lost not knowing anything. He had to be patient.

Another half day had passed. Darkness had once again fallen over the kingdom and Thranduil remained by her side.

All of a sudden he felt a twitch in her fingers. He looked up from having his eyes closed before.

“Maya?” he carefully asked.

He noticed her breathe deeply, catching up on a life’s worth of breathing it seemed, before she winced in pain. Instinctively she brought her right hand up to her left shoulder to feel it had been comfortably wrapped in bandages. She then brushed her fingers gently along the side of her face, feeling that there she was also experiencing discomfort. 

She managed to open her eyes and the first image her eyes were able to register, was her beautiful elf king.

“Thranduil,” she sighed, a faint smile on her face.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” she almost whispered.

Thranduil leaned closer, bringing his hand to her forehead, gently brushing her hair from her face.

“Shht,” he whispered back.

“You are safe now. I don’t know where you have been, but you’re here with me again,” he spoke to her calmly.

Sudden shock washed over her, as her eyes grew large.

“Adam!” she exclaimed.

Thranduil was startled as he looked at her intently. What was she talking about?

Maya slowly collected her thoughts, followed by her strength and with Thranduil’s help she sat up.

She breathed heavily, panic in her eyes, before turning her gaze to Thranduil.

“Adam is here,” she blurted out.

Thranduil didn’t understand. Maya had never mentioned the name _Adam_ before.

Maya just kept looking at Thranduil, her eyes wide, her eyebrows raised. All of a sudden Thranduil understood.

“Adam is your…” Maya wouldn’t let him finish as she pressed her index and middle finger to his lips.

“It seems I have an enemy in Middle-Earth after all,” she sighed.

Maya explained what had happened to her. How Adam had abducted her, having found out that she had in fact landed herself in Middle-Earth like he had. He still carried a huge resentment towards her, blaming her for what had happened to him in the past. She mentioned how he had in fact liaised with the orcs, who seemed to do whatever he commanded. As she was talking, Thranduil was able to tell that emotions were getting the better of her. Tears were pooling in her eyes and it was clear that she had been terrified. He admired her resourcefulness, which had helped her escape the cave that had imprisoned her, but understood that the ordeal must have been emotional for her.

Thranduil exchanged the chair for the side of the bed and as he got comfortable beside Maya, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his back against the pillows on the bed. Maya had turned to lean against him, careful not to further hurt her shoulder. He felt her shudder under his touch, but the warmth radiating from his body, seemed to do wonders for her. Within moments her breathing had changed and she had drifted off.

*** 

Maya’s healing was exceptional. She still felt tired from having lost so much blood, but her injuries were in good care of the healers as well as Thranduil, who was in fact a most gifted healer himself. She felt truly blessed, loved and felt that she finally belonged. 

She had comfortably settled herself on a chaise longue on one of the balconies of Thranduil’s chambers. She had closed her eyes and let the sun rays dance on her face. She had wrapped Thranduil’s burgundy robe around her shoulders to ensure she wouldn’t catch anything.

For the first time in a long while, she felt truly happy.

Her blissful thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud crash of the doors that allowed entrance to the ante-chamber. She heard long strides walking towards her, recognising Thranduil’s gait effortlessly.

He rushed towards the balcony and eyed Maya intensely.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked insistently.

Maya was confused.

“Tell you what?” she asked with sincerity.

“That you are with child,” he almost whispered.

“The healers told me,” he continued.

Maya’s eyes grew large in shock.

“I’m what?” she asked, looking around her nervously, unable to look at Thranduil.

Thranduil eyed her suspiciously.

“You did not know?” he asked.

“I… I… I must confess, I didn’t. But now that I’m thinking about it… the signs were there… I… just never associated them with a pregnancy,” she said, her tone almost apologetic.

She looked up at Thranduil, unsure whether this pregnancy was something he rejoiced about or not. She was certainly scared, and it showed.

Thranduil’s demeanour changed all of a sudden, knowing that this was not something she had deliberately withheld from him.

He lowered himself to his knees, beside the chaise longue. 

“You are expecting my child,” he said with a soft smile on his lips, as he reached for her fingers to hold.

Maya melted at his happy face.

“If you’re happy, then I am too,” she said smiling.

Thranduil frowned.

“Would you not have been otherwise?” he asked.

Maya didn’t immediately respond to his question.

Her smile faded.

“I’m scared, Thranduil. Bringing a child into this world, or any world… it just scares the hell out of me and I don’t even know if I can understand how I managed to become pregnant,” she said, a quiver in her voice.

Thranduil looked at her.

“Well, seeing how often we have…” he tried, not quite finishing his sentence.

Maya smacked him playfully against his chest.

“I know that… it’s just… I didn’t know if humans and elves could even… have children… I mean… we are not the same. And my cycle decreased to only twice a year…” again she didn’t finish her sentence.

“Like the female elves,” Thranduil responded.

“You have become more elf than human it seems, although I’m unable to explain it,” he admitted, confused as how Maya’s biology had seemed to have altered since she came to Middle-Earth.

Maya sighed.

“But this child…” she began.

“Our child,” Thranduil whispered.

“Will he or she be immortal? Or mortal like me?” she asked, a hint of tears in her eyes.

Thranduil shook his head.

“I do not know, but our child will be loved and that is all that matters,” he said kissing the back of her fingers.

“You have made me so happy. I could not have wished for more. A beautiful woman to love and be loved by and a child that sprung from this love,” he now rested his forehead against hers.

“Our child,” he whispered again, emphasising their future.

*** 

Maya’s healing prospered. The healers did a wonderful job in tending to her injuries. Her pregnancy was something else. She had not wanted to become pregnant, but her repeated union with her king, her lover, was simply something she could not deny, nor had she wanted to, even if a pregnancy would at one point be inevitable. She was scared, that was for certain, but the joy in Thranduil’s eyes after finding out she was pregnant with his child, made her insides melt. Perhaps being pregnant was not so bad after all.

Her awareness of being pregnant changed how she cared for herself. She was more conscious of the signs, the symptoms. When she was tired, she would listen to her body and take a step back of sorts, not overexerting herself. When she felt light-headed or dizzy, she knew to hydrate herself or quickly allow herself for something to eat. It was the only way for her head to settle. 

Three moons had come and gone and Maya’s nausea had subsided. She had not yet shown any outward signs of being with child. It would start to show soon, until then, she felt she could do anything. Her energy was starting to come back to her and her breasts no longer felt painful with her future motherhood ahead. In fact, she had never felt more feminine in her life. She had noticed Thranduil staring at her. He too noticed the changes in her body. Her curves had become more prominent, her breasts were beautifully voluptuous and if Maya didn’t know any better, she swore Thranduil could smell her hormones. She could tell it did something to him.

*** 

A set of bare feet carefully padded through the vast halls of the Woodland palace. The cold stone floors did not seem to affect the feet. A night gown swished around the ankles as the feet made their way to the palace kitchen.

The kitchen was deserted.

Maya was hungry. Because she was no longer feeling nauseous, her appetite was returning to her, sometimes at the most awkward moments during the day, or night. This pregnancy was turning out to be the strangest thing. 

The palace was quiet, except for the occasional guard she encountered on her way to the kitchen. 

She slowly made her way to the cooling room, where she knew there were assorted fruits. She craved for something sweet, but didn’t want to indulge in cakes or anything alike. Fruits seemed the wiser and healthier option. She didn’t mind, fruit just tasted so much better in Middle-Earth.

She stood by the large kitchen table, cutting the fruit to bite-size portions, she licked her fingers in between cutting, as the juices dripped onto her hands.

She heard rustling behind her. She was startled and turned around her vertical axle quickly. She sighed in relief.

“What are you doing?” Thranduil asked as he approached his lover.

“I was hungry,” Maya piped as she turned her back to him, not dissuaded from her goal to eat.

She felt Thranduil stand behind her, his heat radiating against her, even though they were not touching. She briefly closed her eyes. She felt the sexual tension in the air.

Thranduil reached around her and lifted her fingers up and brought them to his own mouth to lick the sweet juices from them.

“That tastes really good,” he said with a smirk on his face.

He let go of her hand and moved closer. He slowly circled his arms around her, just under her own arms, as he lifted his hands to cup both her breasts at the same time. Maya let out a soft moan, much to Thranduil’s amusement.

He kneaded the soft flesh, while Maya leaned her head back against his collar bone. 

“So beautiful,” he merely whispered, much aware of the fact that her breasts had changed since she became pregnant. It was making him crazy with lust. Maya felt it.

Slowly Thranduil turned her around, so that she was facing him. She looked up into his silver blue eyes, unsure what he would do next. 

Suddenly Thranduil lifted her up and unto the table. He quickly pushed the fruit away that Maya was cutting earlier, while Maya instinctively opened her thighs to let him settle between them. 

He crushed his mouth to hers, his lips slightly parted. She felt him breathing heavily against her. 

“I should have put a child in you sooner, you are absolutely mesmerising,” he spoke, his lips still tenderly against her mouth, while lifting the hem of her tunic up to feel the soft flesh on her round hips. 

Maya could feel his erection press against her, but the fabric from his robe was in the way.

She fumbled with the sash, before the fabric parted in the middle and his throbbing length was released.

The neckline of Maya’s night dress had somewhat parted as Thranduil’s frenzied hands wandered over her soft body, revealing the skin around her shoulders. Her nipples had hardened by his fervent touch and were protruding happily. The garment she was wearing did not conceal anything. Thranduil slowly lowered his head and pushed the top of it down further to reveal her breasts, before bringing his lips to the hardened buds awaiting further pleasuring. He grunted loudly, his erection prodding her entrance. He wasn’t sure he could wait any longer, but he had to.

Maya could feel him lower his hand between her thighs, only to find she was more than ready for him. He smiled at her, as she beckoned him to take her.

“Not yet, my darling,” he grinned.

Thranduil lowered himself with deliberation, until he faced her delicate core. Maya in turn lowered herself down onto the table, resting her back on the smooth wooden surface, her legs wide in anticipation of Thranduil’s touch. He kissed the insides of her thighs, until he could go no further. He planted a soft kiss on her erect bundle of nerves, before swirling his tongue around it, making her squeal in pleasure.

Thranduil lapped up the slick of her arousal, as he let his tongue glide along her folds, over and over. Maya brought her hands to her face and closed her eyes tightly.

“Thranduil…” she gasped.

He remained as he was.

“Thranduil!” she gasped more insistently.

“Something the matter, my love?” he asked playfully.

Maya could barely breathe she was so wound up.

“I need you… _now_ ,” she breathed heavily.

“So eager,” Thranduil just smiled down at her.

Before she realised, he stood and filled her in one fluent thrust.

“Is this what you want?” he asked teasingly.

He stilled himself, then thrust into her again, hard and deep.

“ _Yes!_ ” she cried out.

Thranduil smirked.

“You will come for me, my little Viking,” he almost commanded, as he started to roll his hips, pushing into her powerfully.

Maya felt that being pregnant did not just do something to Thranduil. She too felt that she had been significantly more excited about being intimate with him. Her libido seemed at an all-time high and there was only one who could satisfy her. Only one she wanted to be satisfied by.

Thranduil’s thrusts became more frantic, as he was not only chasing her peak, but his own as well. He groaned loudly, while Maya only managed squeaks at every single one of his thrusts. Her legs were becoming tired. Thranduil picked up on this and hooked his arms under her knees to support them. She was grateful, as it allowed her to focus on her imminent climax.

Thranduil had closed his eyes as he kept pushing into her relentlessly. Maya had in turn brought both her hands between her legs, playing with her clitoris, while her lover invaded her over and over.

She could not take it much longer and with a loud scream, that could have woken the entire palace, she came. Thranduil felt her come apart beneath him and shortly after he followed, spilling his warmth within her, groaning with such satisfaction that it looked like he would never need anything else ever again.

Both halted their movements, while their breathing calmed. Thranduil remained in her for a while, until he softened and could no longer keep his position. He turned to his robe and folded the fabric around his torso, before taking Maya’s hands, lifting her up to a sitting position. Maya looked up at him, while he looked down between her thighs, a mix of their juices dripping onto the table.

“I think we had better clean that before the kitchen staff start with preparing breakfast tomorrow morning,” he grinned.

Maya laughed at the remark and pulled his long hair so he could do nothing but lower his head and bring his lips to hers for a tender kiss.

She scooped up her bowl of cut fruit and let Thranduil guide her back to his chambers. While one of her hungers had been stilled, her stomach still growled at her in protest.

*** 

Several more days passed. Maya and Thranduil became accustomed to being intimate with one another again regularly, while happily enjoying the idea of becoming parents. Maya for the first time, Thranduil for a second time. His son Legolas was in fact thrilled with finally having a sibling.

Maya was lounging in the king’s ante-chamber. She was comfortably curled up on the soft sofa that sat in front of a roaring fire. She was reading again. She still had so much to learn about living an elf life. It almost felt like she had become one. It certainly felt right.

Thranduil entered the room, comfortably settling himself next to her, lifting her legs to rest on his lap. Something was on his mind.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he started, while Maya looked at him in anticipation of his question.

“When you first came here, I was told you had a few belongings with you. We understood they were private and some of the items you brought, were foreign to us. We did not see any harm in any of your items and so returned them to you without questioning,” he spoke, building up to his question.

“When Braigon found you in the forest and we brought you back here, we noticed an item on you that looked familiar to an item in your personal belongings,” he said as he produced the handgun that Maya had taken from Adam when she had escaped the cave.

Thranduil just held the device in his hands, looking at Maya to explain what he was holding.

Maya closed her eyes and opened them again before speaking.

“This is a weapon Thranduil. And a dangerous one at that,” she explained.

“It is called a firearm and it can be used to shoot someone from large distances with the most incredible accuracy,” she tried to enlighten him to the best of her ability, considering this was something that was foreign to the whole of Middle-Earth.

“It is much faster than a bow and arrow, much more accurate and the repetitive motion of this device is nothing like any of the weapons I’ve seen here. If wielded correctly, there is little to nothing anyone can do against it,” she finished.

Thranduil had listened to her without interrupting her, truly fascinated at her explanation.

“And how does it work exactly,” he wondered, as he was intrigued.

Maya opened the chamber within the grip, slid out the magazine that held the bullets and held it up to her lover.

“The magazine holds the bullets, which are released when the trigger is pulled here,” she showed him, as she rested her index finger on the curved metal that would allow her to shoot the firearm.

“The bullet is ejected with force through the slide here, and out the muzzle here,” she pointed as she explained.

“Because this is what they call a _semi-automatic_ gun, as soon the trigger is released, the gun automatically reloads, sliding the next bullet into the barrel, meaning I can squeeze the trigger again and it will fire quickly, one shot after another,” she stopped talking, looking at Thranduil.

“Give me a moment,” she said as she got up and exited the chamber.

When she returned, she was holding a gun that looked similar to Adam’s. She held it out to Thranduil for him to see.

“This is mine. I don’t know why Adam has a gun. It’s not common for people to walk around with firearms in my world, but people are known to own them,” she explained, Thranduil’s expression speaking volumes.

“I have one, because of my former profession. I was someone in a position to uphold the law. My world was hardly void of crime and it was up to me, among others, to ensure people would remain law-abiding and safe,” she concluded.

“Are you able to show me how it works?” Thranduil asked carefully, not convinced this kind of weapon would be safe to have around, as he recognised the dangers of such a device.

“I’m not certain. Mine has been sitting idly in my chambers for too long. Guns need to be maintained and cleaned and I haven’t done any of that since I came here. I suspect that Adam’s works though. I believe this is how he managed to control the orcs. Such a powerful weapon could do something like that. He probably killed one or two to show its power, and then made sure he maintained the workings of the gun, as it was his only chance for survival” she said.

Thranduil nodded.

“You are probably right about that. And while these are, hopefully, the only two devices in Middle-Earth, I’m still intrigued to see how it works. Will you show me?” he asked kindly.

Maya nodded in response.

“I can, but in order not to alarm anyone and the loud bang the gun can generate, it is best if we do this during the night some time, when a thunderstorm is passing over,” she suggested.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An opportunity of demonstrating the workings of Adam’s gun presented itself only a few days after Maya had explained what a gun was.

She had explained to Thranduil how she was by no means fond of firearms, which she clarified was the collected term for the different guns that existed. Guns were known to cause so many deaths a year in her world, intentionally or even accidentally, that she had no love for them. Thranduil understood why it was that she had manifested herself as a very skilled melee-fighter, rather than having her safety depend on a device such as a firearm. 

Maya had half expected Adam’s gun to fail, but unfortunately it didn’t. It fired beautifully. She could tell from Thranduil’s wide eyes, that he was both amazed and shocked by its power. No one should have this kind of power in Middle-Earth. A device of this kind should never be re-produced in any way possible. 

“We have to hide both guns. No one can ever know that these devices exist. It could be devastating, especially if they fall into the wrong hands,” he stated in earnest. 

Maya couldn’t agree with him more. This was a secret they were both desperate to keep as such, until the ends of time. At least in time, it would only be Thranduil’s burden to bear, as he would ultimately outlive her, making it less likely for the secret ever to be disclosed.

*** 

Maya was strolling through the palace hallways, immersed in the book she was holding. Thranduil had exited the palace earlier that day, to inspect spider threats close to the north edge of the kingdom and forest. He would not return until later. Though, she was expecting him to be back at any moment.

Quite suddenly, frantic footsteps were heard, echoing along the stone floors of the palace halls. Legolas came running towards her in a state of panic. His eyes were large with fear.

“It’s _ada_ ,” he merely stated, beckoning her to follow him to the entrance of the palace. 

Maya’s mind raced. Thranduil was in danger. As she sped down the hallways in Legolas’ wake, she feared for the worst.

As she stood within the frame of the large gate, that led to the forest just outside the palace, she could see the king’s guards assembled, staring in front of them, helplessness evident in their eyes.

As Maya squeezed her way through the crowd of guards, her heart broke at the sight before her. She felt her knees buckle, but she did not give in. A frown formed over her eyes, anger flaring deep within her, as she saw Thranduil on his knees, his face bloodied from abuse, a knife at his throat. The one holding the knife was her one true enemy in Middle-Earth. Adam.

“Have you come to watch me kill your king?” he laughed mockingly, addressing Maya directly.

Maya’s expression was indifferent. She had put on an invisible mask. She would not allow Adam to see how much anguish she was experiencing.

“Let him go,” she demanded calmly.

“He hasn’t done anything to you,” she said, almost gritting her teeth.

“No, but it seems he has to you. Fucked you, did he? Can’t imagine you letting anyone close after I was done with you,” he now laughed out loudly.

Maya was fuming, as were the king’s guards.

“I’m here to collect something that belongs to me. You know what it is? Give me back my gun and I will let your precious king go,” he said smirking.

Maya knew better than to trust Adam. He was a first class asshole, who would never do anything if it didn’t mean he could come out on top.

“How do I know you speak the truth?” Maya asked, calm in her voice.

Adam smirked again.

“You don’t, but you will just have to take your chances,” he said his eyebrows raised.

“I don’t have what you are looking for,” she said flat-out, knowing damn well she was playing with Thranduil’s life.

“Oh but I think you do, sweetheart. And I need that gun, because I can’t go back to the orcs, not without my gun. I won’t be able to have them slave around for me anymore, without it. So you see, it’s kind of important that I get it back, unless of course you don’t give a flying fuck about your king here, in which case I will just slit his throat and be on my merry way,” he concluded.

Maya had to think quickly. What was she going to do. She couldn’t approach Adam or Thranduil. The knife at his throat would do instant damage if she even tried. She was desperate for guidance on what to do.

At that very moment, a bright ray of sunlight managed to penetrate the thick layer of leaves overhead, momentarily blinding Adam somewhat, as he was clearly bothered by the excess of light in his eyes.

Maya noticed Adam lifting the hand that held the knife up to shield his eyes. It wasn’t enough for Thranduil to respond, as he was too injured to do anything, but it allowed Maya to deal with her past once and for all.

Within the briefest of moments, she plunged her hand into her tunic, where she produced Adam’s handgun. With a flick of her thumb, she removed the safety. She aimed and fired. A deafening bang echoed off the trees in the forest. Birds had jumped up in fright and turned to the skies high above the treeline. 

Maya looked at Adam. She noticed a small dot on his forehead, shock in his eyes, as he slumped backwards, releasing Thranduil from his grip.

Maya had in fact brought the gun with her earlier, as she was looking to have both guns removed from Middle-Earth altogether. She was on her way to the blacksmith and melt them down. She was glad she hadn’t yet.

She jumped ahead of the king’s guards, who were now moving in the direction of their king. Maya got to Thranduil first. He was still on his knees, his head low, his chin resting on his chest.

She lowered herself onto her knees, taking his head into her hands, kissing him tenderly on his bruised lips.

“I love you!” she whispered.

Thranduil looked up. His bruised and bloodied face made Maya want to cry, but he would heal.

“And I you, my little Viking,” he managed.

She wrapped her hands around his torso, just under his arms, while Thranduil wrapped his around her shoulders, partly for support, but mainly to just hold the beautiful outlander he had come to love so much.

“You have saved my life,” he whispered into her ear.

Maya shook her head, recollecting how the Woodland elves had given her a home several years before.

“No, you have saved mine,” she whispered back, as she kissed the soft skin just below his ear.

*** 

_20 Years later_

Maya moaned as she felt a sensation deep inside her core, ready to escape. Thranduil smiled, his lips parted over hers, while he rolled his hips to ensure she would climax before he would. Maya lifted her knees high up, giving her husband the kind of penetration she knew would massage him in such a way that he would find it difficult to keep his high away.

“What are you doing to me?” Thranduil grunted, not really looking for a reply.

He pushed into her deeper and harder, until she writhed underneath him, her face in silent bliss, as she came for him.

“Keep coming for me, my love,” he whispered against her mouth, as he kept thrusting into her passionately.

She rode the waves of her orgasm, thoroughly enjoying the sensation. When she finally managed to still her movements, Thranduil stared at her contently, allowing himself to finally release himself deeply into her delicate folds. He groaned as he buried his face in her neck, almost collapsing on top of her. He quickly removed himself from her and turned to his side in order not to hurt her.

His breathing sounded like it would never calm down, though it ultimately did.

“I love you so much, my little Viking,” he whispered as Maya kissed the tip of his nose lovingly.

“And I love you,” she whispered back.

As they both managed to regain their sense of self, Maya shot up and looked down at Thranduil.

“Come on, lazy bum. The boys are coming home today,” she said excitedly.

Thranduil smiled.

Throughout the past hundreds of years, he had become accustomed to the fact that his son Legolas was away for long periods of time, but his other son, Helchion, though already considered an adult, was still very young, and only twenty years had passed since his beautiful wife had given birth to him. He recalled the day he was born. It was winter and the cold had been bitter, which is why they had decided to call the boy Helchion, his name referring to one of the coldest winters he had ever experienced.

The two brothers had been on an exploratory mission, to ensure the borders of their kingdom would remain safe from the dangers beyond.

Thranduil eyed Maya, who was now wrapping herself up in a beautiful velvet robe, while staring at herself in the mirror. Thranduil knew exactly what was on her mind, as he looked at her lovingly.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered against her neck, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands on her slightly protruding belly.

“You are as mesmerising now as you were on the day you came crashing into my life,” he spoke tenderly.

Maya just smiled.

“You charmer you,” she responded as she looked at herself, wondering how on earth she had managed to remain as her twenty-eight year old self, for all these years. In her own world she would be around the age of fifty, probably already having reached menopause, yet here she was, unchanged, pregnant again, because it was simply possible.

“Just accept what has happened, my love. Everything happens for a reason,” Thranduil smiled, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

Maya grinned.

“If that reason is you, then I agree,” she turned and kissed him softly on his lips.

“It looks like I’m here to stay… forever,” she whispered.

She no longer wondered whether her son would be mortal or immortal. She no longer had to. She couldn’t explain what had happened to her, or why. She no longer cared. She had shed her demons, She had all she needed. She was happy.

***


End file.
